


Starved

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/F, Finger Fucking, I do what I want, Jeffries tube, YOH - Freeform, but orgasms are good too, they really just need a hug, this was a drunk idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Set during YOH before the crew abandons ship. Hungry and desperate, what will these two beautiful women do when put in this shitty circumstance? Read the tags and you'll get the gist of it!





	Starved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazzer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stargazzer).



> Thank you to the wonderful and beautiful Stargazzer for the beta.

Tal couldn't help but notice the way the captain's tank top sagged where it tucked into the waistband of her pants. Sure, they'd all lost some weight. Eating only emergency rations for extended periods of time will do that to you. But she couldn't help but wonder if the captain had always been so thin, or if she had been doing a particularly bad job at taking care of herself ever since the Krenim attacked. The young woman's eyes wandered lower, taking in the way her back arched so she could reach into the depths of the panel, the fine curvature of her superior's backside.

“Hyperspanner,” came the captain's raspy voice as she shot out her arm behind her to be handed the tool.

Tal handed her the nearby instrument, only to have it handed back a second later.

“Hyperspanner, Celes. The long one with the--” A muffled coughing fit interrupted.

Tal's cheeks flushed. She knew something would go wrong from the second Janeway said 'You're with me,' in the mess hall. She knew there was some human expression about idle hands, but couldn't remember it. 

“With the rings on the end,” she finished the sentence and handed over the correct instrument, “Sorry, Captain.”

The captain didn't reply right away and Tal thought she saw her shake with the effort of holding back another bought of coughing, “It's alright, Celes. Check the readout for me.”

Tal picked up the tricorder and thought she was having a dyslexic moment. “Uhm, Captain. I think there's something wrong.”

“What?” She began to crawl backwards out of the maintenance tube, “You're going to have to be more specific, crewman.”

The readings spiked on the tricorder and for once in her life, Tal didn't hesitate to act. She grabbed the captain around her too thin midsection and rolled them both backwards and to the side as the conduit exploded in a haze of dazzling plasma and fire. Smoke poured out of the space the captain had just occupied and the two women quickly moved back from the heat. A miraculously still functioning warning alarm went off and they had to shout over it.

“The bulkhead behind us is collapsed! We have to get to the other side!” The captain yelled over the commotion and leaped forward to the equipment on the floor. 

She managed to pull the tool bag away and throw it behind her for Tal to catch. Going back for the dropped tricorder was a futile effort though. The smoke and heat were too much, even for the determined captain. She seared the back of her hand reaching for the flame engulfed device and pulled away.

“Captain! We have to get out of here!” Tal was grateful she didn't sound as afraid as she felt even as she clutched the bag to her chest to try and keep her pounding heart inside her body.

Janeway stood up and ran a hand through her greasy short hair as she desperately tried to think of a course of action that wouldn't get them both killed. The corridor was quickly filling with toxic smoke, the ventilation and fire suppression systems were off-line, and the area would soon be hot enough to roast them alive. 

“This way!” Kathryn grabbed Tal's arm.

They ran the few meters down the corridor to just before the where it was blocked by twisted and sheared bulkhead that jutted out from the sides and began to move a large metal shard in front of the Jeffries tube hatch. The captain ushered Tal inside and looked back down the darkening hallway. 

“Captain!” Tal shouted when she turned around and saw that she hadn't been joined in the tube.

Leaving the bag, she began to crawl back to the entrance, ready to yank the captain inside, when suddenly Janeway shoved her back and out of the way so she could move in. They manually sealed the hatch and sat for a moment to collect themselves.

Kathryn sat with her head in her hands as Tal inspected the Jeffries tube, trying to look anywhere but at her captain. She went to the other end and tried to open the other damaged hatch. It wouldn't budge.

The captain slapped her combadge with much more force than necessary. “Janeway to Chakotay.” 

There was a static crackle and the first officer's voice, along with a great deal of feedback, came through the communicator. “Chakotay here.”

Kathryn sighed, fatigue evident in her voice, “Celes and I are stuck in jeffries tube 21-3 E. The conduit we were working on exploded and we couldn't go back the way we came, we had to seek refuge in the tube.” She lifted her head and spoke to the ceiling, “I'm not even sure how you can get us out at this point.”

A moment of silence and then Tuvok's voice, “It may take several hours, Captain, but we will find a way. Are you in any immediate danger?”

Kathryn pressed the back of her hand against the small door to see if the heat was seeping in and motioned for the other woman to do the same at her end. Tal shook her head.

“We're alright, for now.”

“We will apprise you of the situation when we have a plan.”

The captain slowly nodded, “Janeway out.” 

Tal felt strange being all the way at the other end of the tube and moved to the middle, sitting on the opposite side from her captain, she began to go through the tool bag to see if anything could be useful. She laid out the items, a few pieces of repair equipment, a ration bar, and a sanitation tool were all they had at their disposal. Tal sighed.

“Thank you,” Kathryn said.

She looked down the small space and saw the captain's piercing gray-blue eyes trained on her. It made her feel like a single-celled organism.

“I-- I'm sorry. Captain I-- should have seen the power surge sooner.”

Kathryn put up her hand to stem the inevitable word vomit and Tal felt herself blush. “It's not your fault, Celes.” She stretched out her legs as best she could in the confined space and leaned back. “It's really not your fault.”

The words hung in the air between them for a long moment until the ship violently shuddered and creaked and groaned. The women were knocked around until it stopped.

“Janeway to Chakotay. Report,” she groaned as she righted herself.

No response.

“Janeway to Tuvok.”

Nothing.

“Janeway to anyone picking up this signal.”

Still, nothing. Kathryn slapped her hands down on the floor, startling the young Bajoran woman, and silently seethed until she was thrown into another coughing fit. Tal wondered exactly what the captain had inhaled that made her lungs betray her, but didn't dare ask. They sat for a long time, occasionally moving to keep the blood flowing to their legs, but did not speak. They both waited for the walls to come down around them and put them out of their misery. 

Tal's grumbling stomach broke the silence. She reached for the ration bar, but stopped. Neither of them knew how long they would be trapped in there. Her noisy stomach betrayed her desire to eat a few minutes later.

“Don't make me order you to eat it.”

Tal's wide eyes looked to the captain but found hers closed. “I just... thought we should save it since...” She didn't even want to think about how long they would be in there.

Kathryn slowly looked at her and Tal's vision returned to the ration bar.

“Split it with me.”

“I'm fine. You eat it.”

For reasons she could not comprehend, she didn't believe her. So she picked up the bar, crawled over to the captain, and plopped down next to her. Tal ripped the bar in half and handed the still-packaged end to the captain before devouring her share.

“Thanks,” Kathryn said, but folded the wrapper back over the bar let her hands fall to her lap instead of participating in what very well could be their last meal.

Tal sighed and sat back when she was done. Her arm brushed up against Kathryn's, and when she didn't move away, she reached out and took the hand that wasn't holding the last of the food.

“Crewman,” Kathryn warned.

Tal put Kathryn's hand in her lap and covered it with her own. Still, Kathryn didn't shy away. The younger woman dared to get closer and leaned into the solid form of her captain, resting her head on her shoulder. The close contact made her feel stronger, more at ease, more like a person than she had in the past weeks. Kathryn stiffened though, and began to nervously play with the ration pack.

“Tal,” she whispered.

“It's just a little bit of contact, Captain.”

“It's inappropriate.” Kathryn looked away from the woman curled up next to her.

“Maybe.” Tal slid one hand up Kathryn's arm and felt her shiver. She nuzzled her face into her neck and spoke softly. “But what's a little bit of impropriety to two people who might die in a Jeffries tube together?” She fluttered her eyelids on Kathryn's pulse point and watched the older woman swallow hard.

Kathryn turned, her eyes overflowing with emotion, “I can't, Tal. It's not right.”

“If it feels right.” Tal closed her lips over a small section of Kathryn's sensitive skin, “Then maybe it is right.”

Kathryn felt a familiar heat spread through her body and sighed. She knew how lost, how alone she was, and felt like an idiot for not seeing that she wasn't as alone in that mindset as she lead herself to believe.

“I need--'” Kathryn started.

“Tell me what you need,” Tal interrupted, placing a warm hand on her captain's bony hip.

Kathryn sharply inhaled, “No.” She removed herself from the soft hold, but held their hands together when they finally faced each other, “I need to know exactly,” she paused to find the right words, “what you want before this goes... any further.”

“Everything,” Tal breathed, and trailed her hands up Kathryn's legs. She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms loosely around her neck.

Kathryn took Tal's chin between two fingers and made her meet her eyes. She saw the arousal, the desperation, the longing. “You're absolutely sure?”

Tal leaned close, their faces only centimeters apart. Her voice was as thick as either of them had ever heard it. “Please.”

Kathryn's heart bled for the young woman. She felt so guilty for this whole mess, if she could relieve even just a small portion of Tal's suffering, she would do so. 

Kathryn dove in and kissed her with fervor and determination. One hand laced through dark hair and the other gently stroked the side of Tal's slender neck. The younger woman trembled and moaned against her as the captain slowly, deliberately lowered her onto her back and straddled her. Kathryn kissed down her neck, tasting her salt covered skin and the remnants of metallic smoke. Her hands worked the tank out of her pants and Tal assisted her in taking it off. 

Kathryn kissed her everywhere as she fondled her breast and reached around to unhook her bra. Tal tried to reach up and untuck the captains tank top but Kathryn simply moved her hands away and leaned down to take a pink nipple into her mouth. Celes gasped and wrapped her arms around the captain's midsection, digging her fingers into the worn gray material and arching her back up into the ministrations.

Kathryn switched nipples, and used her hand to keep the one she had just moved from hard as she slid her mouth over the other. Tal was lost in a sea of pleasure but managed to get her hands under the captain's jaw and brought her back up for a bruising kiss. Almost frantically, Kathryn worked at the fastens of Tal's pants while their lips slanted hungrily over each others. 

They both groaned when they had to break it off so Kathryn could actually undo the trousers. Tal wasted no time getting her pants and underwear off. Kathryn settled with her knees between her legs and leaned forward. Fondling her perky breasts, she slid, kissed, and tongued her way down Tal's trembling torso beneath her. Smelling her arousal as she slid her lips up the inside of the other woman's thigh, she settled her hands on her hips to keep her still. 

Her fingers were too dirty to be used, so she worked efficiently with her tongue. Tal was the best thing Kathryn had tasted in weeks. Sweet, salty, savory, she wondered if all Bajoran's tasted this good or if it was just the hunger and desperation. Tal's hands slid down and grabbed Kathryn's fingers before sliding them up her heaving chest. The action brought the captain's mouth more solidly against her. Kathryn moaned when she found what she was looking for, the small bundle of nerves that rapidly swelled with increased blood flow, and was surprised to find that this part of the younger woman's anatomy was, like the bridge of her nose, splayed with horizontal ridges. She danced her tongue across them lightly before diving back into the soft velvety depths between her folds.

Tal gasped, “More,” and began to lower Kathryn's hands down to where she wanted them.

Kathryn gave a few last laps before looking up, “My hands are filthy Tal. It's not safe.”

Celes looked confused for a moment before exclaiming, “Oh!”

She crawled back over to the equipment that had landed in random places when the ship shuddered earlier, giving Kathryn quite a nice view as she did so. The only thing Tal still wore were her boots and the sight made Kathryn's jaw drop. Tal returned, knelt in front of Kathryn, and took one of her hands in her own.

“Billy always insists that I carry this portable sonic cleaner,” she said as she sanitized the captain's hands from wrist to fingertips, “I suppose being a hypochondriac comes in handy sometimes,” she nervously laughed.

When she finished, she threw the instrument behind her and pulled Kathryn close to her by the grip on her wrists. She crushed their chests together as she kissed and sucked at Kathryn's lips, which surprised the captain for a moment because her face was covered in her juices. But it didn't take long for her to kiss back and lower the naked woman to the floor again.

With renewed determination, Kathryn slid her fingers back and forth between Tal's lower lips and coated them in the savory, slick substance. The woman beneath her moaned and writhed as she was toyed with and began to play with her own nipples. She stilled suddenly when she felt a finger slip into her wet heat. Kathryn was about to ask if it was okay, already berating herself for not asking beforehand, when a breathy moan escaped Tal's lips and her hips wiggled down for more contact. Kathryn watched her face melt into sweet pleasure as she moved the single digit in and out.

She slowly added another finger and felt how tight she was. Her own core throbbed as Tal's moans reached her ears. Settling her face back between her legs, Kathryn again found the hardened nub and licked her to completion while her fingers thrusted in and out of her entrance. Tal convulsed as Kathryn's skilled tongue rode her down from climax and her body went limp soon after. Kathryn crawled back up her naked body and took her chin in her hand, making Tal's flushed face meet hers. 

It took a moment for Tal's brain to work again and when it did, she threw her arms around the captain's neck and pulled her in for soft kiss. Kathryn gently stoked the side of her face until she was released from the warm embrace. Hunger flashed in Tal's eyes and she began to push the captain by her shoulders, trying to maneuver her onto her back but Kathryn grabbed her hands and stopped her.

“Wait.”

“What?” Tal asked, confusion evident.

“I won't-- can't ask this of you.”

“Captain, I--”

“Kathryn,” she corrected.

“What?” Tal asked again, confusion mounting.

“After what we just did, please, call me Kathryn.”

Tal hesitated, “Kathryn--”

“It's okay, Tal. This can only go one way.”

Celes, from some untapped source of determination and willpower, extradited her wrists from Kathryn's hands and cupped the older woman's face. “You know, as well as I do, that is complete bullshit.”

Tal kissed Kathryn harshly back against the wall and went for the bottom of her tank top. Kathryn groaned and stilled the other woman's hand again.

“I haven't showered in days.”

“Neither have I,” she countered, and finally got her hands on the soft skin of the captain's belly where she began to smooth circles with her thumbs. 

Kathryn still held Tal's forearms but didn't move to stop her as she had before. Tal leaned forward and began to suck on her pulse point. The captain's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a low moan.

“Do you want this, Kathryn?” Tal breathed against her neck.

“Oh God, yes,” she sighed.

Tal's hands slid up and found Kathryn's nipples through her bra. “Then let yourself have it.”

Kathryn bit her lip and tried to remember all of the reasons why this was a very bad idea, but couldn't think of anything other than how touch-starved and lonely she'd felt since her ship had begun to fall apart. And the pleasure rippling from her nipples down to her aching core wasn't helping either. She nodded her assent.

“Okay?” Tal whispered in her ear.

“Okay,” Kathryn confirmed.

Celes licked up and down Kathryn's neck as she reached behind to unhook her bra. The captain's hands caressed the other woman's naked back until she stopped to strip from the waist up. Tal guided Kathryn to lay down on the floor much like she had earlier, and began to pinch and roll her nipples while kissing her chest. Kathryn let her head roll back and got lost in the sensations. A mouth closing around her hardened peak made her gasp and pull the woman closer to her chest.

If this had been a normal situation, Kathryn would have shimmied out of her pants and pushed her partner down to where she needed them to be. She was already soaking wet and pulsing, but she needed to give the other woman any, and every opportunity to stop if she wanted to. So, she settled for gently running her hands through the woman's dark hair as encouragement and tried not to squirm. Eventually though, the teasing was too much and Tal felt Kathryn's legs trying to open between her own where she straddled her. They made quick work of the rest of the captain's clothes.

Tal's eyebrows shot up when she settled between her legs and saw how soaked Kathryn was. She eagerly wet her fingers and made a pass around her clit. Kathryn's back arched and she let out a loud moan. Celes was entranced, her captain was about to come undone beneath her, she smirked as she lowered herself to Kathryn's heated core.

Just as Kathryn had done with her, she started with one finger before graduating to two. Curious to see if a third would be any good for her, she tried it. Kathryn flinched.

“Too much?” 

“Just,” Kathryn breathed heavily, “give me a moment. It's been a while.”

Tal nodded and parted the captain's curls with her free hand and began to gently work over her clit with her lips and tongue. When she thought Kathryn's body looked relaxed again she delicately began to pump her fingers in and out while keeping most of her attention on her hardened nub. Kathryn threw her arms over her head and closed her eyes, any wonders she had about whether or not Tal would know what she was doing with another woman's body traveled away at warp speed.

It took a while for the waves of pleasure to build, but Tal was determined as ever. Kathryn floated on the sweet cloud of arousal for a long time before she reached the precipice and crashed over. Tal helped her down with nimble fingers and a soft tongue.

“Thanks,” the captain rasped as Tal sat back.

“No need for thanks,” Tal purred as she crawled up Kathryn's body and laid next to her, throwing one arm over her rib cage, and hooking a leg around her thigh.

Kathryn turned and grabbed Tal's face, kissing her intently and tasting herself on her pliant lips. They laid for sometime entwined in each others arms. Content in the closeness and relaxation until they had to move to keep their bodies from cramping. They awkwardly got dressed in the small space, and laughed as they accidentally tried to put on each others clothes. 

Once dressed, an uncomfortable silence fell between them even as they sat close and held hands. Kathryn tried the combadge again.

There was no response. Tal doubted that they would leave the Jeffries tube alive, while Kathryn wondered if they were the only two left on the ship. The silence was broken by a mean growl from Kathryn's stomach. She groaned and tried to silence it by pushing her hand into her midsection. When she made no move to retrieve the other half of the ration bar, Tal crawled and got it for her. Janeway took a sidelong glance at the view while she could and blushed when Tal turned and caught her looking.

“Thanks,” she said as Tal put the food in her hands and sat across from her.

Still, she made no move to remove it from the wrapper.

“You need to eat,” Tal said with more determination than she thought she could.

Kathryn sighed, “We really don't know how long we'll be in here.”

Tal had no argument prepared so she sat an waited for the captain's own body to betray her stubbornness. Eventually, the hunger pangs became too much and Kathryn begrudgingly ate half of what was left. Time drifted by and the women were nearly asleep by the time the hatch that lead to the smoke-filled hallway started to creak and groan.

“Janeway to any one who can read me,” she tried one last time on her combadge as they shuffled to the far end of the tube.

The hatch opened and their hearts skipped a beat waiting for smoke and fire to pour in and send them to an agonizing death, but none did. Instead, they saw the tired faces of Chakotay and Harry Kim in a surprisingly smoke-free corridor.

“Well? Are you coming?” Harry shouted down the small space sarcastically.

The women smiled at each other and eagerly moved toward freedom. Kathryn fell behind and got one last good look at Tal's derriere before emerging back onto her broken ship and into the role of captain.


End file.
